ZGMF-X56S/ φ Freedom Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/φ Freedom Impulse Gundam is a Mobile Suit that is a variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, and analogous with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. It is piloted by the leader of ZAFT's special task force, the ZONe corps, Kakuzu Ichijo. Technology & Characteristics The ZGMF-X56S/φ Freedom Impulse Gundam is the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam of ZAFT's Second Stage Series, equipped with the φ Freedom Silhouette pack, and is designed to be a powerful ranged assault mobile suit. It's primary ranged weapons are the M120 Balaena II Plasma Beam Cannons and the MMI-M15B Xiphias II Rail Cannons attached to it's custom leg flyer. It's only melee armaments are it's MA-M07 Ratatoskr Beam sabers, which are stored above the rail cannons. The suit is capable of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom's HiMAT flight system, giving it nearly unmatched speed. the Freedom Impulse also possesses the Multi Lock-on system, giving it the ability to fire it's weapons on multiple enemy mobile suits at once. It is often considered to be the 'true Freedom", had the original not been stolen by Kira Yamato during the first Bloody Valentine War, and used to fight for ZAFT. Armaments *M120 "Balaena II" Plasma beam cannons :A pair of powerful plasma beam cannons located in the Freedom Silhouette pack. They are the most powerful ranged beam weapon of the suit and are mounted over the shoulders when in use. *MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Freedom Impulse usually uses a MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat. This beam rifle is developed based on Freedom and Justice Gundam's beam rifle, and is stored on the suit's rear skirt armor when not in use. *MA-M07 "Ratatoskr" Beam Sabers :The main close combat weapons of the Freedom are two MA-M07 "Ratatoskr beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. As with the beam rifle, the same type of beam sabers are used by the Justice. Kira has combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice. *MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Freedom Impulse also mounts two CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Freedom Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. *MMI-M15B "Xiphas II" Rail Cannons :A pair of rail cannons that are mounted on the hips, they are folded into three parts when not in use. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and are the suit's most powerful solid-based weaponry *MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Freedom Impulse mounts a physical anti-beam coated MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm. This shield has an unique feature, it is normally in its collapse form and can expand when required. Special Equipment and Features *High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode :A configuration in which Freedom's 10 wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial combat. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance the Freedom Impulse's AMBAC capabilities. *Multi Lock-On System :As implied by its name, this unique system allows the Freedom Impulse to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, the pilot must have high spatial awareness capability, which is a rarity even among the most skilled Coordinators. *Full Burst Mode :The name of the attack mode in which Freedom uses its beam rifle, rail cannons and plasma beam cannons all at once. This mode is often used together with the Multi Lock-On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. *Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. *Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system is very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. *Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. Trivia *This image belongs to Charizard Aznable of DevaintArt. Category:ArthurNiBritannia Category:Cosmic Era